Sopresas en la oscuridad
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Link ha regresado de Hyrule, encontrándose con extraños sucesos en la mansión. One-shot M, pero quizá lo pase a T, no sé, ustedes dirán.


Hola gente de ! Aquí les vengo con otra de mis historias de suspenso, ya que recibí buenas críticas con la otra...decidí hacer una más fuerte .

Bueno! Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personajes aquí mencionado me pertenece, sino a los genios de Nintendo:3

Los flashbacks serán escritos _**así**_

* * *

Sorpresas en la oscuridad

— _**¿Qu-qué me has hecho? ¿P-por qué…?**_

—_**No voy a permitir que ame a alguien más que a mí.**_

—_**E-estás demente**_

—_**Tú eras mi más fuerte rival, finalmente, me he podido deshacer de ti**_

—_**E-eres a quien él ama… p-por qué no te das cuenta…**_

—_**No hables, que te queda poco tiempo**_

Link regresaba de Hyrule a la mansión. Debía arreglar unos asuntos que habían quedado pendientes en su pueblo, por lo que había estado fuera tres días

"Vaya, fueron sólo tres días y han parecido tres siglos" se decía

Él era uno de los más queridos en esa mansión, por su amabilidad y gentileza, incluso los malvados le habían encontrado cierta simpatía.

Los había echado mucho de menos, no podía esperar a abrir la puerta y encontrarse con sus amigos.

Cruzó esa especie de muralla que defendía aquella mansión, adentrándose en el enorme jardín donde tanto disfrutaba pasar el rato.

Sin embargo, había algo distinto.

Estaba anocheciendo, y las luces no se habían encendido, algo que le extrañaba en absoluto. La mansión se mostraba sombría, seducida por un aire helado que acompañaba el término del otoño.

"Seguro han de haberlo olvidado, ya las encenderé yo cuando entre"

El joven Hylian se encontraba a veinticinco metros de la puerta. Antes de seguir su camino, se dio un pequeño salto hacia un lado de la mansión, donde había un columpio, lugar donde suelen jugar los niños de la mansión.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar el columpio sumergido en soledad, moviéndose ligeramente de atrás hacia adelante, por el viento.

"Seguro no les han permitido salir a jugar hoy, no hay muy buen tiempo, podrían pescar un resfriado" intentaba convencerse a sí mismo, pero en el fondo, sabía que algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

Llegó delante de la puerta. Tomó el mango de esta con cierto temor, pero no iba a quedarse ahí afuera, el cielo le avisaba que una tormenta vendría pronto.

Abrió la puerta, todo estaba completamente oscuro. Intentó encender una lámpara, pero esta no se encendía, además, prefería quedarse a oscuras.

Avanzaba por el pasadizo, tocando las paredes para ayudarse en su ceguera. Tropezó con algo, pero a juzgar por la textura del obstáculo, no parecía un objeto cualquiera.

—Perdón— dijo Link, y siguió avanzando.

Llegó al final del pasadizo, donde daba paso al comedor. Caminar a ciegas por un pasadizo no equivale a orientarse en un gran salón. Recordó entonces que siempre llevaba con él una lámpara a base de aceite, entonces la encendió.

Su campo de visibilidad era menos de dos metros, pero era suficiente como para llegar a su habitación.

Caminando chocó accidentalmente contra la mesa, lastimándose levemente la parte izquierda de las caderas. Entonces, reparó en que uno de sus compañeros, Luigi, se encontraba sentado, con la cabeza enterrada en ambos brazos cruzados, parecía estar durmiendo.

Link rió levemente. Lo sacudió por el hombro para despertarlo y darle un pequeño susto. El fontanero no despertaba, lo sacudió más y más fuerte, pero sólo logró hacerlo caer pesadamente al suelo.

—Oops— dijo Link, cubriéndose la boca con las manos— disculpa, amigo, déjame ayudarte

Link se agachó, para ayudar a levantar a su viejo amigo; intentaba levantarlo por los brazos, pero el peso del cuerpo no se lo permitía.

Fue entonces que notó la mirada perdida y el frío cuerpo de su compañero.

—No puede ser…

Link, algo asustado, dejó el cadáver allí. No lo entendía ¿Por qué estaba muerto? Se alejó, aún perturbado. Amarró la lámpara a su cinturón, para llevarla consigo, y se fue a la cocina.

Tan pronto llegó ahí, divisó la sombra de alguien colgado del cuello, con un banquito tirado debajo. El miedo le decía que saliera de allí, pero la curiosidad pudo más con él, y avanzó, para ver quien se había quitado la vida de esa manera. Conforme se acercaba más, la sombra tomaba la figura de una muchacha. Cabello largo, vestido amplio. Link contempló con pavor a la dulce princesa, con la que tan bien se había llevado.

—Pero qué…

Un nudo en la garganta se le formó de repente, pero él es de esos que se aguantan las ganas de llorar. Dos de sus amigos estaban muertos, y un mal presentimiento le decía que no eran los únicos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se retiró de la cocina. No parpadeaba, sentía que si lo hacía algo parecido le sucedería.

Se fue a la sala de estar. Debía sentarse, aunque sea un instante. Se sentó en el sofá, suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el espaldar, cerró los ojos, repitiéndose a sí mismo que todo estaría bien. Se levantó, y se fue hacia las escaleras. Las subió, y tropezó con algo –mejor dicho, alguien– y no pudo contener un grito. Era Red, no respiraba, y lo habían despojado de sus globos oculares. Sangre salía aún de esas cavidades. Link se desvaneció ligeramente, y cayó escaleras abajo.

Tenía ahora un diminuto rasguño en el muslo izquierdo. Se levantó y se sentó en el último escalón. Entonces, se dio cuenta que una de sus botas estaba manchada de sangre. Recordó ese tropiezo con algo en el pasadizo cuando recién había llegado. Corrió hacia allí, cubriéndose los lados del rostro, mirando al suelo, evitando mirar a la oscuridad. Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta que con ese "algo" con el que tropezó, era su gran amigo Mario. No soportó ver aquel cuchillo clavado en la espalda de su amigo y compañero.

Regresó por donde vino, subió las escaleras corriendo. Definitivamente algo extraño estaba pasando, son cuatro de sus compañeros, era ya demasiada coincidencia.

Respiraba por la boca, tropezó de nuevo con otro cuerpo en las escaleras, pero no se atrevió a mirar quién era.

Abrió una puerta, la del cuarto de baño. Se mojó la cara, su respiración estaba muy acelerada. Al ver su rostro lleno de miedo en el espejo, divisó la imagen de alguien en la bañera, la cual estaba llena de sangre.

No pudo con eso. Salió del cuarto de baño, con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos turquesas.

Abrió la puerta de una habitación. Contempló la imagen de uno de los niños de la mansión, estaba en el suelo, y una de sus manos sostenía un pastelito mordido.

Link se acercó a él.

—Popo…—dijo volteándolo—soy yo, Link.

Se horrorizó al ver al niño con los ojos abiertos, y sangre saliéndole por la boca. Entonces notó que en pastelito sobresalían gran cantidad de agujas, recordó la debilidad del pequeño por aquella golosina.

—Quién sería…—dijo, casi sollozando— quien sería tan cruel como para hacer esto…

Link le cerró los ojos. Fue hacia el armario a sacar una frazada para cubrir el cadáver. Entonces, un cuerpo cayó del armario. Lo vio, y resultó ser el de la hermana melliza del niño. La niña estaba muy pálida, pero, ella tenía algo que el resto no: _aún respiraba_

—¡Nana!—Link la sostuvo en sus brazos—dime, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Link—dijo ella, muy lentamente y en voz bastante baja, estaba demasiado débil— debes salir de aquí…

—Por favor ¿¡Quién es el responsable de todo esto!?

La niña no dio respuesta, sólo cerró los ojos y su corazoncito dejó de latir.

La puso al costado de su hermano, y los cubrió con la frazada. Salió de allí, con un océano en los ojos.

"Ya basta, no puedo seguir aquí" decía en su mente "Pero… quizá…aún haya alguien… con vida"

Link caminaba, sudaba en frío y las piernas le temblaban ligeramente. Escuchaba ruidos extraños en el piso de arriba, pero aún no se atrevía a subir.

Abrió otra habitación, y fue donde se le escapó la primera lágrima. Uno de sus mejores amigos, Marth, yacía en una cama, con un hacha clavada en el estómago.

Link se acercó más. Miró la sangre saliendo de sus labios, y una mirada de horror, ya muerta.

—Marth…—susurró— ¿Qué te han hecho?

Sabía que su amigo no respondería. Salió de aquella habitación, y escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose en el piso de arriba, pero aún le quedaba por explorar.

Se dirigió a la habitación donde guardaban cachivaches. Abrió la puerta, y vio a otros dos niños, uno de cabellos rubios, y otro de cabellos negros.

—Ness…Lucas…

EL niño de cabellos negros tenía un enorme corte en el cuello, estaba sentado contra la pared, y había mucha sangre cayéndole de la manzana. EL otro niño estaba aferrado de un brazo, y su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de su compañero, en su pecho tenía un cuchillo clavado hasta el fondo. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados.

Link se acercó, vio la expresión de sufrimiento de ambos congeladas en sus rostros. Cogió el cuchillo clavado en el pecho de Lucas, y lo retiró.

Lo tiró al suelo, con pena y a la vez histeria. No se le metía en la cabeza cómo alguien podía cometer semejante crueldad. Recordó como ambos niños se hicieron buenos amigos desde el inicio, y ambos parecían haber dado sus últimos respiros juntos.

Cerró los ojos dejando caer un par de lágrimas al suelo. Salió de esa habitación, ya con ganas de desahogarse.

No lo soportaba más, quería irse, pero la esperanza de encontrar a alguien con vida le obligaba a quedarse.

Se atrevió a ir al piso de arriba, en las escaleras encontró muchos más compañeros desangrados, sin alguna extremidad, etc. Pero, no encontraba a sus cercanos, cosa que en parte le alegraba, pero a la vez le asustaba.

Escuchó pasos, alguien corría. Siguió subiendo, esperanzado, quería encontrar al dueño de esos pasos. Siguió, sin ver al frente. Chocó contra alguien, haciéndolo caer. Lo vió, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— ¡Pit!—dijo, ayudándolo a levantarse

El joven ángel tenía una mirada inyectada en terror. Se le notaba en extremo perturbado.

—He visto…todos…están—decía entre tartamudeos, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo sé, Pit—decía su amigo— ¿Quién ha hecho todo esto?

—N-no sé—poco a poco se iba tranquilizando— de todas formas, no pienso bajar hasta que vuelvan las luces.

— ¿Eres el único vivo?

—T-tampoco sé.

—No importa, salgamos de aquí.

Link se dirigía a dirección contraria, pero Pit le tocó el hombro

—Espera, Link…

— ¿Qué sucede?

—He e-escuchado voces en otras habitaciones

Se miraron, Link levantó una ceja, se le había ocurrido algo.

—Separémonos para buscar

Pit lo tomó de la muñeca, con firmeza y desesperación.

— ¡NO, POR FAVOR!

—Sólo será un instante—le cogió el hombro—todo estará bien

Pit asintió, y se dirigió a la habitación que ambos compartían.

—Pit, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—V-voy a ir preparando el equipaje, p-para huir de aquí—dio una sonrisa muy extraña—luego b-buscaré sobrevivientes.

Link se volteó, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Siguió caminando, había manchas de sangre en las paredes. La noche había caído y una suave tormenta había iniciado.

Se sentó en el suelo un momento. Respiró hondo, tocó su pecho con la mano, y en su mente dijo: "Padre, madre ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"

Se puso a recordar a sus padres, los extrañaba, pero ellos estaban donde muchos de sus amigos ahora. Cerró los ojos, y sin querer, se quedó dormido.

Dos horas después, despertó de golpe.

"Maldición"

Se levantó, y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Pit.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Pit estaba muerto, sobre la cama, con un montón de cortes en el pecho, sus alas habían tomado un color rojo, ya que, su sangre se había impregnado en ellas. En el suelo había mucha sangre, y un cuchillo ensangrentado.

Link cayó de rodillas junto a la cama, cruzó los brazos al lado de Pit, y lloró con amargura.

—Si… si yo no hubiera—empezó a halarse de los cabellos—si le hubiera hecho caso… t-todo… ¡ESTO ES MI CULPA!

Lloró, lloró por todos, quería irse, quería retroceder el tiempo, quisiera nunca haber regresado a Hyrule, quisera nunca haber dejado a Pit solo. Entonces esuchó que alguien cerró la puerta de esa habitación

— ¿Link?

Link giró la cabeza, y la vio…

La chica a la que amaba, la que ocupaba su mente todo el tiempo, su novia desde hacía tres meses.

—Zelda…

Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, lloró en su hombro, la princesa lo acariciaba

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí.

Se dieron un romántico beso, y luego se volvieron a abrazar.

—Zelda—le susurró —vámonos de aquí

Zelda lo miró a los ojos, le acarició la mejilla y…

— ¿Por qué?—le sonrió—si ahora estamos, _sólo los dos_

Link no se había dado cuenta, y recién se fijó que el vestido de su amada, salpicado de sangre, sus guantes rotos, y completamente rojos.

—Z-zelda, tú…

—Dijimos que seríamos felices juntos, en un mundo _sólo para los dos_

Link la sacudió por los hombros.

— ¡Zelda!— decía, llorando— ¿POR QUÉ?

Zelda salió de la habitación, seguida de Link.

Ella bajó las escaleras, y entró a la habitación donde estaban Ness y Lucas.

—_**Juraría que vi tu balón por aquí, Ness**_

—_**No creo, Zelda, ya busqué por todas partes y no encontré nada**_

_**El niño volteó, y Zelda se puso atrás de él, poniéndole un cuchillo en el cuello, el niño, al sentir ese metal frío en su cuello cálido, ahogó un grito.**_

—_**Z-zelda, qué…qué vas a hacer…**_

—_**Siempre fuiste un estorbo**_

— _**¿Eh?**_

—_**No te entrometerás más en mi nuevo mundo**_

—_**N-nuevo mundo, pero de qué estás…. ¡AHHHH!**_

_**El niño no pudo decir más, Zelda enterró el cuchillo en su frágil cuello, Ness murió al instante.**_

_**Lo dejó allí sentado, dándole un beso en la mejilla.**_

—_**No te preocupes, no estarás solo—se levantó y se fue.**_

_**Cinco minutos después, Zelda regresaba a la habitación, acompañada del mejor amigo de Ness, Lucas.**_

—_**Anda, entra, está ahí sentado ¿Qué no lo ves?**_

_**El rubio se quedó sin habla, las lágrimas caían indistintamente y corrió hacia su amigo**_

— _**¡NESS!—dijo, abrazándolo— ¡QUÉ TE HAN HECHO, RESPÓNDEME!**_

_**Zelda se acercaba poco a poco a él. Lo volteó y luego lo empujó. Lucas se aferró al brazo derecho de Ness.**_

— _**¡ALÉJATE! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!**_

—_**Ve con tu amiguito, Lucas**_

_**Dicho eso, le clavó el cuchillo en el pecho, y se retiró de la sala.**_

Zelda soltó una risita.

Link empezó a llorar de nuevo, mientras veía horrorizado a su novia, quien le besó la mejilla, y le tomó la mano. Ambos se fueron a otra habitación. Donde había dos niños cubiertos por una frazada, Zelda la quitó.

_**En la cocina.**_

— _**¡Gracias por el té, Zelda!—decía Nana, mientras subía a su habitación**_

—_**De nada, pequeña—le dijo—de paso dile a tu hermano que su pastelito está en la cocina, esperándolo**_

_**Pasaron diez minutos**_

_**Zelda fue a la habitación de Popo, donde había dio Nana.**_

_**La encontró en el suelo, pálida**_

—_**A-ayúdame, p-por favor.**_

—_**Veo que ya hizo efecto—la cargó y la metió en el armario.**_

_**Al salir, se encontró con Popo, quien llevaba el pastelito intacto en las manos.**_

—_**Disfrútalo, Popo.**_

— _**¡Oh!—exclamó él— ¡Se me olvidó darte las gracias! ¡Eres la mejor!**_

—Zelda…eso…—Link miró a ambos niños— eso fue muy cruel

—No te resientas, mi amor—Zelda lo abrazó, pero Link la alejó de él.

—Sígueme—dijo ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

Regresaron a la habitación de link, donde yacía Pit.

_**Pit ordenaba un pequeño maletín. Las manos le temblaban y sentía un extraño dolor en la boca del estómago.**_

"_**Tranquilo, Pit, Link está contigo, no estás solo, ya saldrás de aquí"**_

_**Ese tipo de frases retumbaban en su mente, la ansiedad lo carcomía por dentro**_

_**Escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Su respiración se detuvo por un instante, mientras un grito muy leve se le escapó junto con un sobresalto.. El miedo se apoderó completamente de él, haciendo que se negara a voltear.**_

—_**Pit— dijo una voz femenina, familiar para él**_

_**Se sintió reconfortado al escucharla. Giró la cabeza y vio que lo que no tenía que ver. La princesa tenía un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano. Y una sonrisa macabra dibujada en su rostro.**_

_**Pit se puso de pie, se pegó a la pared, el miedo no le dejaba idear una manera de escapar. Zelda se acercó a él. Él quiso gritar, pero Zelda se lo impidió cubriéndole la boca. **_

—_**Aléjate de Link— dijo ella, al instante que empezaba a apuñalarlo por todo el torso.**_

_**Pit gritaba, pero sus gritos no podían ser escuchados, su vista se nublaba cada vez más, entonces, Zelda tiró el cuchillo al suelo, y empujó a Pit a su cama. El pobre ángel aún seguía con vida, Zelda se dio cuenta al escuchar los débiles gemidos de dolor que emitía Pit. Se puso sobre él, metió los dedos en una de sus heridas, haciendo que éste soltara la última lágrima de toda su vida.**_

_**Luego, no se movió más.**_

_**Ella salió, y volteó la mirada hacia el compañero de habitación de su novio.**_

—_**Que duermas bien.**_

Link vomitó en el suelo. Zelda lo levantó, sacó un pañuelo y le limpió alrededor de los labios.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, pero en el pasadizo encontraron a uno de los cuerpos que Link no se atrevió a ver.

—¡SAMUS!

Su mejor amiga desde que ingresó a aquella mansión yacía en el suelo, con un gran corte en la espalda

Link la abrazó.

— ¡POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESTO!

—Ya te lo dije, mi tesoro.

—_**Zelda, ya te dije que entre Link y yo no hay nada, ¡Es sólo mi mejor amigo!**_

—_**Mentirosa**_

— _**¡En serio! Además, yo jamás te haría eso, eres una de mis mejores amigas.**_

—_**Cállate**_

—_**Zelda, ¿Estás celosa?**_

—_**Que te calles**_

—_**Link es un buen chico, él jamás te haría algo a…**_

— _**¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES, PERRA!**_

_**Samus entornó los ojos al escuchar la última palabra. Se dio media vuelta, esa palabra le había dolido.**_

_**Cometió un grave error.**_

_**Zelda, aprovechando que la rubia estaba volteada, corrió hacia ella y clavó un cichillo que tenía escondido. Samus gritó del dolor. Giró el rostro, y miró a su amiga por encima del hombro, con lágrimas resbalando en sus mejillas.**_

—_**N-no tenías que…**_

—_**Hablas demasiado**_

_**Zelda empezó a bajar el cuchillo por toda la espalda de Samus. La sangre se impregnaba en las ropas de ambas.**_

_**Samus cayó al suelo, con el alma escapándose de su cuerpo.**_

—Zelda…—Link lloraba, ya mecánicamente—ella era mi amiga… mi mejor amiga…

— ¡AMIGA!—ella lo quitó de Samus— ¿¡NO TIENES MUCHOS YA!?

—...

— ¿¡POR QUÉ IBAS CON TUS AMIGOS EN VEZ DE IR CONMIGO?

Amigos, esa palabra entumeció el corazón de Link. A la mente se le vinieron sus dos mejores amigos, Marth e Ike.

— ¿¡Dónde están!?

— ¿Quienes?

—¡Mis mejores amigos!

Zelda lo miró con ternura

—Pero si ya has encontrado a Marth—rió.

— _**¡Estás loca!—gritaba el príncipe, con cierto temor— ¡Baja esa hacha!**_

—_**Maldito infeliz, sólo yo puedo hacer reír a Link**_

— _**¿De qué hablas?**_

_**Zelda levantó el hacha, mientras se acercaba a Marth. Él puso su mano donde debería estar su espada, sin embargo, esta era inexistente.**_

— _**¿Pero qué?— se desconcertó.**_

_**Esa distracción fue fatal para él.**_

_**La princesa, con los ojos cerrados, le dio en el estómago con el hacha. La sangre le salpicó en el rostro y en el vestido. El joven retrocedió, y su cuerpo cayó en la cama, aún respiraba, pero con mucha dificultad. Zelda se le acercó, lo miró a los ojos con seriedad e indiferencia, la sangre se acumulaba en la garganta de Marth, lo que le dificultaba hablar.**_

—_**D-detente ya…— dicho esto, Zelda le pegó una bofetada y salió de allí**_

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Zelda salió de la habitación, y se fue al baño en el cual Link había entrado antes.

Link se horrorizó al darse cuenta que, quien estaba en la bañera llena de sangre, era su compañero y otro mejor amigo Ike.

Zelda abrió el grifo de la bañera, haciendo que la sangre se rebalsara. Link retrocedió antes que la sangre tocara sus pies.

La chica caminó encima de la sangre, y cargó el cuerpo del mercenario. Lo dejó caer a los pies de link.

El pobre muchacho vio que su amigo tenía la yugular y las muñecas cortadas, de donde aún salía mucha sangre.

_**Ike estaba caminando por el pasillo, pero se detuvo al escuchar el grifo de la bañera abierto, tocó la puerta, pero nadie le contestó. Decidió, pues, entrar al baño.**_

_**Efectivamente, no había nadie.**_

_**Cerró el grifo de la bañera.**_

"_**Y luego por qué las facturas de agua son tan altas" pensaba**_

_**Alguien cerró la puerta, haciendo que él volteara al instante.**_

— _**¿Zelda?**_

_**La princesa se acercó, con un cuchillo le cortó la yugular, haciendo que la sangre salga a chorros. Luego cortó sus muñecas y la manzana.**_

_**Ike gritaba del dolor. Zelda lo empujó a la bañera haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza. Lo hundió, evitando que se fuera a la superficie. No dejó de presionar hasta que Ike dejó de emitir burbujas.**_

Link salió de la habitación, Zelda salió tras él. Link bajó corriendo las escaleras, pero tropezó con Red. Antes de caerse, Zelda lo cogió.

Ambos miraron al joven entrenador.

— _**¿¡Estabas viendo sus fotos!?**_

—_**Zelda, las encontré regadas por el suelo**_

— _**¡Di la verdad!**_

— _**¡Esa es la verdad!**_

_**Zelda lo cogió contra la pared, poniéndole un cuchillo en el pecho**_

—_**Sólo YO puedo ver las fotografías de Link**_

— _**¡Las vi de casualidad!**_

— _**¡ENTONCES NO PERMITIRÉ QUE VUELVAS A VER!**_

_**Dijo esto y le clavó el cuchillo en el ojo derecho. Luego sacó el cuchillo, con el globo ocular en él. Hizo lo mismo con el otro ojo. Pisó ambos globos oculares, y luego clavó el cuchillo en el estómago de Red, lo retiró con rabia, entonces, lo empujó por las escaleras, quedándose él contra la pared.**_

Zelda lo abrazó por detrás, hizo que avanzara escaleras abajo.

Ambos ingresaron a la cocina. En una encimera había una caja de agujas, una botella con veneno, bolsitas de té, y otra botella, más pequeña, pero con un veneno más fuerte.

Link no se atrevió a preguntar. Zelda, en cambio, caminaba alrededor del cuerpo colgado de su mejor amiga.

— _**¡Zelda! ¿¡Qué haces!?**_

_**Peach extrañamente había quedado inconsciente, y al despertar, estaba parada en un banco con una cuerda alrededor del cuello.**_

—_**Nunca me gustó que hablaras con él cuando estaba conmigo— dijo mientras ajustaba la soga**_

— _**¡Zelda!**_

— _**¡Silencio!— la ajustaba cada vez más**_

—_**P-pensé que—Peach hablaba entrecortadamente—e-eras mi mejor a-amiga.**_

_**Zelda la miró, enfadada, ajustó al máximo la cuerda. Peach intentó gritar, pero esa cuerda se lo impedía. Zelda pateó con furia el banquito. Peach tuvo la sensación que todos los órganos se le salían por la boca, luego, expiró.**_

—_**Ya somos dos—dijo, soltando una lágrima**_

—Zelda—Link se acercó, su novia lloraba— p-por qué tú la…

—LO HICE POR TI

— ¿¡Hacer qué!?¿¡Asesinar a todos!?

—¡LINK, CÁLLATE!

Zelda lo abrazó, lloraba desconsolada, Link no le correspondía, la alejó de él, y miró las botellas, y las agujas

Zelda se secó las lágrimas, y cogió las agujas.

—Espero que a Popo le haya gustado—rió levemente

Link poco a poco iba acercándose a la puerta de salida.

—¡LINK!—gritó histéricamente Zelda

—¡NO VOY A VOLVER!— decía Link, mientras corría.

Zelda fue tras él. Se tiró encima, cayendo ambos al suelo.

—¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, ZELDA!

—¡NO!¡YO TE AMO!

—¡ESTO NO ES AMOR!¡ESTO ES OBCESIÓN!

—NO DIGAS ESO

—¡SI! ¡AMOR ES OTRA COSA! TÚ NO SABES QUÉ ES EL AMOR

—¡TU AMABAS A TODOS MÁS QUE A MÍ!¡POR ESO LOS INVITÉ A TOMAR EL TÉ!¡PORQUE ELLOS TE HACÍAN FELIZ!

—¿¡QUÉ!?

Zelda lloraba, igual que Link. Se quitó de encima, aún con lágrimas en el rostro, lo jaló de nuevo a la cocina.

Zelda botó la botella más grande al suelo, haciendo que esta se rompiera. No había nada.

—Tal parece que a todos aquí les gusta el té—dijo ella, tranquilizándose de repente.

— ¿D-de qué hablas?

—Veo que no lo recuerdas….

Link levantó una ceja.

—Da igual, a todos les gustó, sobre todo a tu _hermanito, quien tuvo la taza más especial de todas_

Entonces, Link recordó a su hermano menor, el que tanto lo molestaba, pero en el fondo lo amaba, después de todo, era su hermano. Pasó por su cabeza ese niño de doce años que era muy parecido a él

—Es más, se la tomó de un trago frente a mí.

Link tomó a Zelda por los hombros.

—¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!

—…

—¡DÓNDE ESTÁ !

—…—Zelda miró detrás de su hombro, dando a entender que no respondería.

—¡RESPONDE!

—Ven conmigo

Zelda intentó cogerle la mano, Link rechazó el gesto, mirándola con una mirada fría y seria, ella bajó la mirada, luego volvió a mirar al frente.

Ambos caminaban. Las luces empezaban a encenderse.

—Ya volvió la luz—dijo la princesa.

Link contempló con horror muchos cadáveres, sangre, extremidades, entre otros por doquier. Ahogó un grito, pero siguió a Zelda hasta el último piso.

Caminaron por un pasillo, llegando a la habitación de Toon Link.

—Entra tú primero—dijo Link

Zelda entró, y tras ella, Link.

Entonces Link lo vió.

Corrió hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano menor.

Las manos heladas…

La mirada perdida…

Los labios secos…

Todo era señal que se había ido a un lugar mejor.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras lloraba sin consuelo.

—¡Toon Link!¡TOON LINK, NO!

Zelda miraba la escena

—_**¡Muchas gracias por el té, Zelda!**_

—_**De nada, Toon Link—ella le sonrió— esta era la taza más grande**_

_**Toon Link se la tomó de un trago. Sin embargo, algo le sabía extraño.**_

—_**¿Qué té usaste?— preguntó**_

—_**El de siempre—lo miró con ternura — sólo que este tiene un ingrediente especial**_

—_**¿Qué?**_

—_**Solo una gota, y cinco minutos le quedarán... — dijo, con una voz que generaba terror**_

_**De pronto, el pequeño rubio sintió una fuerte sensación de náuseas.**_

—_**Q-quiero vomitar**_

—_**No podrás. Ya hizo efecto, no tienes nada por hacer.**_

_**El pobre niño empezó a llorar, se metía los dedos en la garganta, provocándose arcadas, pero el vómito no le salía. Cayó al suelo de rodillas.**_

— _**¿Qu-qué me has hecho? ¿P-por qué…?**_

—_**No voy a permitir que ame a alguien más que a mí.**_

—_**E-estás demente**_

—_**Tú eras mi más fuerte rival, finalmente, me he podido deshacer de ti**_

—_**E-eres a quien él ama… p-por qué no te das cuenta…**_

—_**No hables, que te queda poco tiempo**_

_**Toon Link cayó al suelo, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, dijo:**_

—_**Link te ama…— tosió, ya muy débil —s-sólo soy su…hermano**_

_**Zelda lo miraba con indiferencia**_

—_**En su corazón sólo debe haber espacio para mí**_

—_**N-nunca… n-nunca te lo va a perdonar.**_

_**Zelda lo pateó en el estómago**_

—_**Es MI novio, es sólo MÍO, SÓLO MÍO, SÓLO MÍO**_

_**La princesa tenía un ataque de histeria. Toon Link sólo soltó una risita, y luego, se despidió en la mente de su hermano, y todo se le puso oscuro para siempre.**_

Link besó la frente de su hermano, mientras lloraba y sollozaba sin cesar. Susurraba su nombre, pidiéndole perdón por haberse ido. La tristeza se había apoderado completamente de él. Zelda lloraba también, al ver a quien ella amaba tan destrozado, tan fuera de sí. Intentó acercarse, pero Link, al verla, cargando a su hermano retrocedió, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

—Link…—Zelda se acercaba, pero Link seguía retrocediendo— e-escúchame, por favor…

Link negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor, sólo te pido que me escuches

—No—dijo casi en un susurro

—¡POR FAVOR!

—¡VETE!¡DÉJAME SOLO!

—…TE SUPLICO…

—¡CÁLLATE!¡NO QUIERO OÍR TUS PALABRAS!

—…QUE…

—¡HE DICHO QUE…!

—¡ME PERDONES!

Link la quedó mirando. Le parecía muy descarado de su parte pedirle perdón, después de todo lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, Zelda estaba siendo muy sincera. Cayó al suelo, cubriéndose el rostro, lloraba amargamente.

—Perdóname— decía ella— de verdad…no sé qué me sucedió…yo…yo sólo…

Link dejó a su hermano cuidadosamente en el suelo.

—…enloquecí…—cada vez lloraba más y más— t-tengo un problema…necesito ayuda…pero…

Link se paró frente a ella. Ella se levantó, pero aún con las manos cubriéndose el rostro.

—yo…te amo…de verdad—Link le quitó las manos, haciendo que lo mirara— s-seguro…seguro ahora me odias…no te culpo…tienes razón para odiarme…pero sólo te pido que…

Link no le dejó terminar, la dejó callada con un beso, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Al separarse, Link le acarició el rostro.

—Habrás matado a mis compañeros, a mis amigos, incluso a mi hermano—ambos derramaban sinfín de lágrimas— y por eso, no puedo dejarte.

—¿A-a qué te refieres?

—Eres lo único que me queda…

—Link…

—Jamás te lo voy a perdonar, Zelda

—…

—Pero, yo también te amo…

Ambos cerraron esa etapa de su vida juntos con un beso, dispuestos a mirar adelante a partir de ese momento.

Fin

* * *

Ok, creo que me excedí un poquitin con lo sangriento e_e

Pero, lloré escribiéndola, saben? xd

Dejen reviews...y eso... xd


End file.
